


Freedom & Redemptions

by CulperCaptain



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 10 year-old Eliza Hamilton, 1860s, Alliances, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Biracial John Laurens, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Civil War AU, Different appearances, F/M, Hiding, Homosexuality, John Laurens as an archer, M/M, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Death, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puerto Rican Alexander Hamilton, Reuniting, Rivalry, Running Away, Sibling Love, Slavery, Yorktown, a whole lot of trees, characters look like cast, different ethnicities, former slave owners as slaves, okay but Eliza lived up to ten years before this, underground railroad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CulperCaptain/pseuds/CulperCaptain
Summary: (Underground Railroad AU, Reincarnation AU, a Hamilton fanfic)Specific Founding Fathers, Revolutionary soldiers and their wives had been reincarnated into people of color and born immigrants. A few had even been born into the horrid acts of slavery...it was as if they were being punished for their past selves' doings. Will they find each other safely? Will they escape slavery? Will they even recognize one another?





	1. When Enough Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I truly adore feedback on my works so if you could give me requests, comments, questions, or advice that would be amazing.

"There's a time in a scenario, a situation where you just know, just know that enough is enough..."

Racing at the speed of God himself, I went. Through the changing, brittle leaves and branches of trees near me. I went on and through the gates of an uncertain future..either a living hell or one of freedom, of liberty... Their shouts, so full of dreaded threats of some kind of cruel, torturous punishment of a sort, echoed within my trembling soul...

It's real humorous, ya know? How I got here... I suppose it's a hard lesson for me to learn... I mean that makes sense...I had been quite a fool before and bit now...Remembering now, of my wrong-doings and childish behavior... No wonder I was dragged into this... 

Now, I sigh, taking a deep breath... Even with all my evils, I can recall some of decent writings I had done... I've always been fond of the way that quill dipped itself into that dark, small sea that held the power of changing well, everything. So much power and at my fingertips at that. I had the ability to change the future...took it for granted, at times, I did... But now...I know that I had done it before, tis' time I try once more.... to declare my independence.


	2. Landscapes Hold Stories

"The landscapes all around us...hold so much history, so many stories"

I truly do adore exploring my surroundings... To the towering, tough trunks of the trees and the the break in the woods that expose an expanse of grassland, a field, with hills at that. Often do I wonder when I do come across such a place as this...

"What had these soils seen over the years?"

Touching the bark of a nearby tree, I can feel its rough, ragged surface...it was old I can tell you that. My palm against this uneven surface, I am able to see, to feel what this tree had.

Oh, yeah that's right. A battlefield, like no other... Why tis the place where a blue ocean raised its fist to the skies in triumph...victory!

Yorktown, Virginia...


	3. Rugged Terrain/ Relentless Visionaries

"Even the non-stop need to rest once in a while."

 

I half-choked, half-coughed, half-gagged. The peculiar sound that arose from my throat, alerted a few passerby, their eyes gazing at my form in an even stranger expression. I was accustomed to their glares. I am from a foreign location...

But, very presently, right then and now. I felt sick. Oh, so awfully ill. Bile rose up in my throat... I felt my body choke on it and shallow it down... Very...revolting.... And, yet, that was the least of my issues. Images had begun to show themselves in my brain, implanting a familiar, disturbing sensation... It shook me to the very core and wrapped its vines of uncertainty around my body, holding me still. I was petrified...until I heard a shout. A shout like no other.

It came from the back of my mind... 

My past life in Central America? Memories from another...place?

The sound of the yell was like an order...an order from a general to his soldiers. I was not a soldier...not now. But, why is it that this commanding, booming voice oh so familiar to my ears and soul?

My soul...It felt as if I was being hypnotized... Tranced... By the wooded area just behind of me.

"Run."

I heard the voice tell me and felt my body obeying without any retorts or questions.

I ran.

 

.......

Racing, racing through the rugged terrain, I went. Brain a-wild. Eyes a-crazed. The palms of my hands clenched and unclenched and were sodden with nervous sweat. The breath from my breath was uneven and quick. Images flickered, like a candle, before my panicked eyes. It was difficult to not trip over draping branches and roots. 

I was in pain. My lungs screamed for air. My heart longed for rest. My ears rang with voices that were no more than a distant remembrance... Bloodshed. War. Scream. Pain. A man with a gorgeous smile. A wedding. A woman with piercing, black eyes. A child. A paper. Writing. Fights. Court. Fire. Lies. Betrayal. Cheating. A man with intriguing, cold eyes and sideburns. Man with insults spouting from his lips. Mistake. Duel. Blood. Suffering. Death. Relief. 

Now.

I gasped, my eyes widened. My foot stuck under a tree's root and I collapsed, twisting my ankle at a dreadful angle. Breathing in fast pants and huffs of exasperation. 

Desperately, I crawled under a tree log, my leg held up awkwardly to prevent it from more pressure.

Tears pricked at the sides of my eyes. So many memories... The injured ankle cannot compare to what my emotions are at the relentless wave of flashbacks...

I need to find a face I can recognize...


	4. Torn from the Seam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter from way back from December...uh sorry for disappearing like that.

"There is a time in which your sacrifices will pay off... Just be patient enough and you'll see,"

 

"Drat!" I hissed as the needle pricked the pad of my finger.

A tiny speck of crimson glistened in the last of the day's light. Sunlight filtered through the glass and slowly faded over the horizon.

Sweat glistened from my forehead; I quickly patted it down with a kerchief. A long and exaggerated sigh escaped my lips as I gazed around the parlor. The sofa has tiny embroidered patterns of blossoms skittering across the fabric. I looked down at my hands as they held on to a portion of the said sofa; there was a tear that needed some mending. 

Ole Humphrey should real'y watch ov'r his son more often... Or at least keep the pocket knives outta the his reach. Leaves me with mo' work...

With that small moment of hesitation, of break, I continued my work with the tear. One little thread after another, through the damaged surface and out; a pattern. These small strings are fragile without care. These small strings are worthless without technique. 

I whispered and hummed a sweet melody as I got to work. The evening's crickets begun their song outside the home. Their repetitive tone granted me some comfort from the haze of a summer's heat.

With a huff and a pull of the thread, I neared the finishing line. My fingers effortlessly completed the task. 

I sighed as I did before, sinking to the ole wooden floors. Exhaustion crept into my weary bones. I had lost count of the many hours I have been working...

A sudden tint of blue light teased the corner of my eye. Both intrigued and alarmed, I looked around for the source of it. My palms touched the material of my dress... An unfamiliar, silky smooth fabric met my touch. I glanced down to see a stunning blue, seemingly old-fashioned type of gown adorned my body. I was alarmed. I blamed the vision of my tiredness...

I really need to rest... Tired...

Blinking a few times, I gazed lazily at the surroundings fading into darkness. 

Sleep...

I saw the dress change from rich blue to poor rags...

 

.... ~Dream Sequence~

A man with coppery locks that curled tightly at the top looked to my direction. His eyes were ablaze with a lavender-blue hue and we're a'searching something... Curiosity got to me as I neared him for further inspection...

The scene changed.

The man was now holding her hand endearingly. She stared at it for a moment before meeting his gaze. A smile grazed his lips and a glimmer light up those surreal eyes... 

It was as if I was in a fairy tale and I was a princess.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Another scene change.

The man's disappearing figure came into sight. A strange sensation of worry filled my nerves. 

Scene change.

A newborn children with handsome facial features. The red headed man seemed to tease about whether or not the baby's good looks came from him or myself. 

My mouth said "both".

Scene change. 

A ferocious lightning storm exploded over the moors and to the city of NY. Safe in my chamber with an arm around my young and husband was all that mattered then...

Scene change.

The curly/red haired husband was a lad who was addicted to his works...

Scene change...

More children come into view...

Scene change...

Sisters who'd tease and pinch my cheeks playfully...

Scene change...

A mother and father with a proud look on their faces.

Scene change...

Being children and acting more "masculine" than how girls should act...

Scene change...

A manor in the rolling hills. Bright skies. Green grass.

Scene change...

Gowns... Blue gowns... Eighteenth century gowns?

Scene change...

Snow. Winter. The red headed man.

Scene change...

War.

Scene change....

Love. Feeling helpless..,

Scene change...

Fights.

Scene change...

Affair. Fire. Letters. 

Burn. Pain...

Scene change...

Duel... Philip? Son...? Heartbreak... Screaming. Crying.

Scene change....

Sister passes away... Mother passes away... Father passes away... Husband...killed....

Scene change...

Fifty years. 

Scene change...

Eliza Schuyler... Elizabeth Hamilton.... Betsy...

 

A candle was flickering as if an air source was blowing upon its flame. Image after image. Memory after memory. The pain of remembrance... The pain of forgetting... The pain of being forgotten...

 

I screamed in agony.

 

I am Elizabeth Hamilton...


	5. Slumbering Away the Sins

"Many a folks could agree that the sinners should not deserve any kind of redemption...But I could see all the pain and potential in the eyes of some of 'em."

 

I stumbled across the uneven forest floors. Leaves were crunching, fallen branches cracking under my unsteady footfalls. Exhaustion had struck me as quick as a train goes. My eyes gazed wearily at the never ending terrain of towering trees.

My heart was full of the grief of understanding... This, all of this, was my punishment. 

Gazing down, I could see the callouses and scars on my hands, wrists, and arms. With each breath, my back ached from the old remnants of a brutal whip. Then, and only then, I've noticed how frail my frame was. 

"Perhaps the exhaustion of countless days of laboring and...the weight of the past had caught up with me."

"God, damn it!" I breathed as my fist collided with a nearby tree.

It obviously hurt, but I could care less. Gazing at the dribble of crimson leaking from my knuckles, I only got more annoyed. The feelings within was overwhelming. 

"God, damn it all..."I whispered, as my body slowly and shakily crouched into the soil.

Tears streamed from my eyes. I was officially pissed at my myself. If I weren't such a dreadful human being, I would be dragged down to such a hell-hole. 

"Ich bin so ein dummkopf... Pourquoi I'ai-je fait?"I muttered under my trembling breath.

My body shook and shuddered. I sat with the tree I just hit against my bruised back. The foliage blurred as my eyes flooded with heavy, cold teardrops.

My vision was gradually becoming darker and darker. It then dawned on me that I brought myself to the point of unconsciousness. 

The breaths in my chest became louder with each second. It appeared that my hearing was enhanced. And just as I was about to fade from the world, I thought I saw a familiar somebody coming near me...

I smiled faintly...and the slumber took me...


	6. Puzzling Glances

"The feeling of peculiarity is no longer an unfamiliar sensation."

I strolled cautiously through the brush. Any crack of a branch or crunch of a leaf could give me away. Although, the forest was rather quiet, I knew somebody was nearby. And a yell farther ahead of me, proven my suspicions.

I began to steadily stalk through the undergrowth slowly. Knowingly in my mind was that approaching the stranger could prove to be fatal, but I felt something in my gut that this was no enemy with a weapon to point. Somewhere in my body, I felt like I knew that voice being whimpered in despair.

Carefully, I crouched and heard the strange man question and cry out in both German and French.

My breath clung to the inside of my throat. I stood up and began to walk haphazardly towards the multi-lingual stranger.

Soon, I caught sight of him. A frail, scrawny man with a darker complexion like mine and wild, untamed hair on his head. He was slumped against a tree and I watched as he breathed uneasily and closed his watery eyes.

A voice whispered from the back of my mind. It said a name that froze me in my tracks.

Thomas Jefferson.

I blinked in absolute surprise. Never have I expected to meet my old Secretary of State, nevertheless like this.

In wonder, I gazed up at the top of the trees. An ache filled my heart.

"God, do I hope to meet you again, my Love," I murmured to the Heavens.

I imagined Martha smiling graciously at me from here. I smiled back at the illusion and turned back to Mister Jefferson. A frown tugged my small grin down. Guilt gnawed at my insides from my past wrongdoings.

Carefully, I made my way over to the poor lad and examined him. His breath was shallow and quick. It almost reminded me of a baby bird that has fallen from a tree... From his past self, he looked far from. Before he always appeared to be a decently well kept individual with a clean face and well groomed hair... Although, we haven't exactly been close at all, and we certainly had our differences, he was still my Secretary of State.

And so, I hefted the unfortunate man onto my shoulder and slowly made my way to safety, through the woods.

"Enough is enough"


	7. Should've Known

"Always aim for the stars, but don't shoot any farther or you'll be blinded by its glitter."

 

(P's POV)

"Miss. Rebecca, is this all you need?" I asked the brunette woman holding her paper of carefully written materials needed from town. 

"Yes, Patsy, that'll be all and do not dawdle, do not take all day. You understand now, don't cha?" Miss. Rebecca responded with poison dripping from some of her words.

I shuddered, feeling the familiar burning sensation of the leather on my back. Never again...

"Yes, Ma'am, I understand," I spoke with fake confidence.

"Good, now go on. Get our things."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

 

......

As I was collecting the tomatoes and fish from the market, somebody bumped into my shoulder. Frightened by the sudden action, I jumped a bit, nearly dropping the neatly wrapped cod.

"Sorry about that..." a whispery voice said from behind me.

I immediately turned my head to see the individual. A strange feeling washed over my being.

A woman, around my age, with fierce brown eyes and tightly pulled back coiled dark hair and a coral tinted gown gazed down at me. 

I know you...

A voice murmured from the back of mind. 

Just as I was about to answer the woman slowly backed away, looked to left with a suddenly terrified look on her face and fled the scene... But before she was gone from the marketplace, I heard her say:

"Follow me."

Go.

I ran and didn't look back, not even to pick up the carefully packaged foods that fell from the basket in my grip.

......

"W-Who a-are you?" I asked the woman, panting like an overheated canine.

How do I know you?

The dark eyed woman stared into my own eyes, a look of distress on her dark complexion. She looked...hurt.

"T-Today I am called Angela...in the past....I was Angelica," she spoke to me slowly.

In the past-?

A shot of emotions struck my tensed nerves. 

"Ow!" I hissed in pain, clenching my head.

Images filled my head with the truth I had not known... After a few moments of electrifying feelings, tears sprang to my eyes as the realization hit me...

I looked at her, she was crying too.

My sister...

"Angelica..."

 

 

~~~(A's POV)  
Gotta run! Got to...get to-? Where? Where am I heading? Why-? Why am I even running? 

My heart was pounding and breathing was harsh and quick from running. I paused, struggling to get my breath back. The night was climbing over the horizon turning the brush-filled woods with a sense of dread. 

I came from New York and Puerto Rico for this! Dios bueno...

Suddenly, I heard the slow crunching of footfalls. Grunting, I jumped into a defensive position. It was coming nearer and nearer. Panic filled me, making my heart pump quicker once more.

Then...a figure came into view. Being an impulsive idiot, I flung myself at him like a jungle jaguar catching it's prey.

The mysterious man yelped defiantly, his curls flying everywhere. 

"Listen, I don't know who the hell you are but following me in here is something you're bound to regret," I growled in his ear.

I could hear the man breathe heavy and felt him flinch under my grip.

"...Alexander?"


	8. Unbelievable Truths

"The lies of your inner demons stem from the truth of the matter"

I gasped slightly as my eyes met with a warm light. The faint smell of smoke drifted through the air. Images of flames scorching a field filled my head and caused me to jolt up from my resting spot. My breath was quick with panic and my heart thumped erratically in my tender chest.

The sight of canvas tents, supplies and the trees surrounding the clearing immediately told me that I was in some camp-out. My gut told me that this was safe place but my racing thoughts caused me to think otherwise.

"There ye is! Up and at 'em I see!" I voice spoke up to my left side.

I turned to see a towering, largely-built man with a dark complexion similar to mine's and a cap over his head as if it was wintertime. Something told me that he was like me...

"Don't bother him, Mr. Miller-," Another man responded.

Wait.

"Mulligan...please. Call me Mulligan if you please, sir," The large man corrected the other and smiled at me.

"Yes, sorry... Now, Mr. Mulligan, this man's seems to have been through enough as is... You may want to give 'im some space. That is...if he wishes so," the second and very familiar man spoke.

I blinked as I realized that he had wished for a response from me.

"Uh-."

They looked on expectantly at me. I studied the other's face as he appeared to calculate my response. He had a nearly bald head and prominent eyebrows that furrowed slightly in impatience and deep, dark brown eyes that could see through your very soul. I couldn't understand why he seemed so familiar then it hit me.

I saw him in the woods earlier...before I had passed out and...

It clicked automatically.

No way.

"G-George Washington?!"


	9. Freckled Features

"The world is small and the people of plentiful, make a difference so this short life is worthwhile..."

 

(Alexander's POV)  
I gazed into the caramel brown eyes of the newcomer...so full of wonder and mystery.... A strange feeling of warmth flooded through me. Why was it so damn familiar and comforting...?

H-How did he know me name-?

It was almost as if somebody had pinched me, the sharp sensation made me shudder. I was confused to say the least.... Until...I saw those freckled features and brown eyes momentarily shift into a soft, pasty shade and those eyes....

Icy blue...like the winter that would plague us and freeze over the river....

Tears sprang into my eyes. I was overwhelmed with emotion.

"J-John?"

The man I once fell for laughed with glee and embraced me in his strong arms.

"Alexander! I-It's been so long..."

He murmured sweetly in my ear, the tone of someone in guilt filled his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Alexander..." he whispered.

I felt my heart shatter... 

Why is he apologizing...?

"What for exactly?" I asked carefully.

John breathed in a ragged breath.

"For leaving you alone so soon in our new nation... I've failed you...and my family. I'm terribly sorry, my Alexander. I've been keeping secrets..." 

I smiled slightly and grazed my hand on his freckled cheek.

"In our lives of the past, we've made error... My love, allow us to correct and reunite while we can. Our sins in the past can never be forgotten...but let us forgive ourselves. Or this new life of living was spent regretting and misery..." I murmured.

He smiled at me, pain still visible in his eyes.

"I've never truly gotten my chance to tell you...that I do love you, my Alexander."


	10. Undercover Beneath the Underbrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica and Peggy had escaped the claws of some "slave-catchers" and fled to the burned down village of Yorktown, VA. Unfortunately, they were in hiding once more.

ANGELICA SCHUYLER-CHURCH'S PoV

 

"Do ya think they saw us, Ange?" Peggy murmured her question to me as we lie await underneath a voluminous rose bush. 

Thorns threatened to prick their spikes into our mud-stained flesh. My palms perched at a cautious angle in the sodden soil as we watched the very vines of the hedges quiver in the salt-ridden sea breeze. Glancing back at my wary younger sibling, I suddenly felt all the more protective of her oblivious aura. The breath in my throat lay heavy with not knowing what was to happen as of next. 

Clouds of dark gray mystique hovered over the region with the promise of a return of another rain storm. The approaching thrumming for footsteps was heard from my left, causing both of us to freeze as if winter just blew through with a fury. Feeling for the small blade I happened to stash away about a week ago, I felt the very hem of my gown torn to pieces by our restless getaway to refuge. I had tried to get us to one of them safe houses a few miles past ole Williamsburg, but a stray trio of "slave catchers" were stalking the grounds as if they were one of them bloodhounds. Unfortunately, it appeared they had caught glimpse of us and so we fled. Our weary be-hinds were aching for rest but we managed to flee to the remains of Yorktown, Virginia. There we felt the wind a'whipping and tides a'pulling. 

Of course, a new set of them "catchers" might've seen us here as well... It seems as if we couldn't get ourselves a break! To find Peggy took me almost all my will as I trekked the hills and trees for a sign. When I saw her plucking from the marketplace for her "master", I just knew I found my darling l'il sister. If only I knew the whereabouts of 'Liza, Cornelia, and Catherine...as well as any of my brothers. I suppose I got to hold onto my courage and pray to the Lord to bring them home...

"They around here somewhere! Search the trees! And make haste! We ain't got much time for this blasphemy, Robert!" A voice brought be back into reality.

(The "catchers"!)

I crouched lower to the earth's floor, peering through the tricky vine-work in the bushes. There I could see a boot planted into the run-down cobble stone about three feet away. That right there is too close!

Peggy bore a petrified gaze and shivered beside me.

"Ain't see anything o'ver here, Rich!" A second voice called out.

"Well, keep a'lookin' we ain't got all day!" 'Rich' responded with a distinct huff to his voice.

The boots I gazed at moved along to scour out the cemetery across the street, another pair followed briskly.

"No, Dear, we do not..." I heard 'Robert' whispered as he passed by our hideaway.

(Lovers? Intriguing...)

Peggy and I glanced at one another, the same idea on our mind: wait 'till they're gone, then run out to another place to hide.

I watched as the pair of lovebirds disappear over the small hill. Peggy mouthed a countdown to me.

1...2...3!

Go!

Both, at the same time we darted out onto the stony road and blazed past the tree-stumps, rubble and fallen tree branches.

"There they are! Get 'em!"

(Oh, Lord O'Mighty, I pray to thee! Get these bastards away from me!)

I looked back to see the blondie and his "love" chase after us, boots clipping sharply on the chipped streetway. In my frantic mind, a million prayers and pleas flooded into my senses. That's when a zipping sound whizzed past my ear, startling me to seek out a weapon aimed for us...

A strangled cry was heard behind us.

In our dumbfounded state, we paused a moment to see the damage, heart was pounding non-stop... Freezing as I've done before, I stared at the man called Rich struggling for air as an arrowhead pierced into his neck. Robert was pleading and sobbing over the dying body of his beloved, his head placed over the injury.

(Oh, shite...)

ZIP!

Another arrow that came from seemingly nowhere, struck its target in ole Robbie's skull. Both lay deceased on the quickly reddening rocks.

(Who in the hell-?)

I felt a hand grasp at my sleeve and looked up to see Peggy pointing out a duo emerging from the trees.

(Is that-?)

"Good evening, ladies. Care if we join you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I suck at updating.... How was this chapter?


	11. Camp of the Wanted Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules, Washington, and a newcomer converse with the dumbfounded Thomas.

HERCULES MULLIGAN'S PoV

 

You should've seen the way the man was gawking at ole George. His jaw was left a'hanging wide open for the birds to nest within. The man's eyes were wide with a stunned awestruck kind of look. I would've barked out laughing if it weren't for Washington's mean glance.

"I take it yer su'prised. I would be too if I were in yer shoes, I suppose," I spoke with only a hint of amusement.

Thomas looked to my direction, finally closing up that gob of his. He was blinking rapidly, then shoved his hands into his face seemingly massaging his temples.

"Is this legitimately happening...? I ain't the only one losin' my mind at the moment?" Jefferson mumbled to himself.

I snorted. Washington eyed me with that cold glare again.

"Go get this lad some soup and water, Mulligan," Washington told me.

Of course, I got up and obediently did as I was told. I wasn't foolish enough to back-talk with the big guy that was once my president. 

As I was pouring the contents of the iron pot into a tin bowl, a small voice spoke up behind me.

"Did ole George seriously find 'im, Hercules?"

(Damn it...) I thought I could get away before l'il Jemmy Madison started to pester me...

Placing a small spoon into the broth-filled bowl, I turned to face the shorter man.

Madison was staring at me with stern eyes and an impatient frown upon his chapped lips. The hair on his hair was matted and frizzing out as if it were electrocuted or something. I inhaled a bit and bent over to grab the small flask of water.

"Well?"

Looking back at that child-sized bookish brat, I just gave him an expression for him to analyze in that brain of his and smirked. A hand out-stretched towards the man to gesture that he come follow me.

"That's for yo'self to figure out, Jem."

"....."

"I told ya not ta call me that!"

 

 

.............

Thomas chugged the water in mere seconds, gasping slightly as he stared into the soil beneath him, then at Washington.

"Where the hell we at anyways?" he asked the big guy.

(Well, fuck the niceties and 'sirs', eh? Not so aristocratic of ya, Mister Jefferson.)

Washington sighed to himself, obviously taking in Tommy Boy's blatant attitude all of a sudden. The trees surrounding the camp shifted with the breeze that came through. You see that rainstorms were approaching by the thick, billowy clouds that began to darken the skies.

"We're in a camp that serves as a temporary safe-house for anybody that gets away from their... entrapment per-say. This place is somewhere a few-maybe 12 miles from Yorktown."

"Mmhm," I murmured in agreement.

Washington gave me the stank-eye once more.

"Did I ask for commentary, soldier?" he questioned with authority.

"No, sir."

(HAH!)

"Good riddance, Mulligan! Why you always gotta run places? Ya know I can't keep up!" I heard Jem huff from a few feet away.

"Gets me places faster. Now hurry along. Your man is ov'a here," I responded.

Ole George audibly sighed and face-palmed.

"James?" Thomas whispered in shock.

"Thomas..."Madison replied as they stared at one another.

Jefferson cleared his throat.

"Ya look good..."he muttered.

I watched as Jem smiled softly at his buddy's antics.

"Same to you, my friend..."

They gazed into one another's eyes and I just about had it.

"Alright! Alright! Enough wit' the love fest! We got business ta do," I announced to them.

Never have I seen anybody's face go quite as red as these two fools.

"Right...business. Who else ya got here?"


	12. From the Neck of the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally have a glance as Eliza's struggles. 
> 
> Yep...she's only a child in this. Why exactly? Well, I had originally planned for the majority to have been reincarnated the very year they had passed and Eliza Hamilton lived to 1854, ten years before this story occurred. She was 97 then.

_"Lost in a forbidden forest not meant for such small children; their minds cannot grasp the crushing reality of adulthood."_ Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton's PoV A branch whipped into my face as I stumbled over uneven roots and muddy grounds. Hissing in pain, I rubbed at my nose, where it struck, and grumbled loudly under my breath. My skirts were torn and dirtied in various places that I knew that my masters would punish me thoroughly if they were to find me. The skies turned to a murky gray tone and hid the sun under its voluminous clouds. It would've be long off for another storm to come through... "Blast it!" I exclaimed as my body fell face-first into the soil. Tears leaked from my eyes, as I gazed at the ripped up stocking and a minor gash dripping with blood. Technically, I am still a mere child somewhere about ten-years old so little inconveniences drove me into hysteria at times... Cradling, my leg I glared up to the treetops and prayed that the Lord could hear my prayers. Wind whistled with an uncomfortable chill, setting goosebumps on my skin. Never have I expected to be in such a scenario such as this one... I hadn't even believed the nation would plunge into a civil war. Back in the summer of 1854, before I...passed, the tension and rumors of a new conflict arose, but this? I was but a frail old woman, now a child in a new timeline. Energy pulsed through my veins, defiance forced me to stand upwards. _I have to find my Hamilton... I know he's out there..._ Like this or not, I shall see my former husband once more. ......  John Laurens' PoV _CRACK!_ I paused abruptly, gesturing with my finger to hush Angelica, Peggy and Alexander crouching behind me. The underbrush we were sneaking around in, gave a partial view to a frazzled middle-aged man, stumbling over every single thing in his drunken state. My eyes narrowed. I know him...who whom-? He turned his frantic self towards us. I almost gasped. _Well, I'll be damned..._ "Mistaaa' Laurens! Motha'fucker..."The man slurred out, catching my gaze...somehow. _Charles Lee in the flesh once more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes...the layout is messed up. I'm still trying to figure this website out

**Author's Note:**

> Also, these chapters often do run pretty short. My apologies.


End file.
